


Shorty’s Prank

by Pharuhi13



Series: Killer Klowns Shorts [2]
Category: Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1988)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: Shorty drags Stan to rig the ship with pranks. Hope Jumbo doesn’t find out.
Relationships: Jumbo/Original Male Character
Series: Killer Klowns Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530626
Kudos: 6





	Shorty’s Prank

Up in space, where a ship full of killer klown like aliens, are sailing their way to their next place of harvest. 

Stan, a human male who is in a relationship with one of the aliens, can be seen sitting down with a group of klowns watching a puppet show put on by one of the klowns named Rudy. 

Stan was laughing at Rudy's failed attempts to make a cohesive story out of the puppets. 

Spikey is known for having the best puppet shows which he uses to capture his prey. 

Rudy, one of the normal sized klowns with red hair and wearing a blue and purple striped outfit, was trying to out puppet Spikey, another klown, but was failing. The other klowns were also laughing and pointing out what Rudy was doing wrong. 

Stan kinda felt bad for him but he couldn’t help it. It was kinda a sad attempt at a puppet show. Poor Rudy was getting flustered. 

Spikey shook his head and went up to Rudy to help him out. 

While Spikey was helping Rudy, Stan felt someone grab his arm. Startled, Stan looked down and saw Shorty, a smaller Klown with green hair and a yellow outfit. 

Stan crouches down to Shorty’s level, “Hey Shorty, what’s up?”

The Klowns have a strange language that while Stan can understand due to spending months with them, he can’t speak but can understand what they're saying. 

“Can you meet me in my room later today? I would like to talk to you about something.” Short ask while letting go of his arm. 

Stan nods, “Sure”

Shorty nods and walks away leaving Stand to wonder what he wanted to talk about. 

Sometime later, Stan gets ready to head over to Shorty’s room. Jumbo, a Killer Klown with green hair wearing a purple and blue outfit and also Stan’s lover, enters their shared room wondering where Stan was going. 

Stan answers with “I’m going to meet up with Shorty, he wants to talk about something.”

Jumbo growls in irritation and tries to pick up Stan, trying to prevent him from leaving but Stan maneuvers around him.

“Stop it Jumbo! Shorty asks for me so I’m going. You should have told me if you wanted to spend time together.” Stan quickly walks out the door before Jumbo pulls him back in. 

Jumbo was left irritated and peeved that his mate was taken from him. He would make him pay later for his transgression.

Making it to Shorty’s room and knocking on the door, Stan walks in. 

Shorty had an interesting room, not only were the walls all mismatched and full of different colored shapes, he also had boxing equipment, several different bikes, several pictures of balloon animals hanging and a pair of socks hanging on the wall. Stan wasn’t sure about the socks but the other items not so much. 

Stan waves at Shorty who was sitting on his bed and asks, “What did you wanna talk about? It better be important cause you got me in trouble with Jumbo so better watch your back.”

Shorty giggles and motions Stan closer, “I wanna pull an all ship prank-a-thon.”

“What?” Stan wasn’t sure if he heard that right. 

Shorty puffs up, “I want to plant pranks all over the ship and I want you to help me.”

“I’m going to repeat myself, what?” Stan wasn’t sure if to take him seriously or to laugh.

Shorty frowns and starts to cry. 

Stan hates when he cries because it makes him want to comfort even though he knows he’s being manipulated. Darn his human nature. 

“Ok fine. What is your plan and why do you want to prank the whole ship? Is there some sort of Klown holiday I'm not aware of?”

Shorty stops and explains, “We don’t have such a holiday but it would be great if we did but it’s mostly I wanting to play a massive prank all over the ship. It would be funny to see how many would get caught up in it.”

Stan thinks for a moment, while it would be funny to see who gets caught, there are some obstacles that need to be cleared or at least avoided unless they are dealt with a serious punishment or at least, cleaning up the mess. 

“What about Jumbo or Zilla? If they caught wind of this, we would not only be stopped but punished as well. I would not like to get in trouble with my mate again, remember the last time you dragged me into one of your plans.”

Stan wasn’t able to show his face around the ship or walk for that matter. 

Shorty waves his hand in dismissal, “We won’t get caught. It’s only going to be harmless pranks like water in a pan splashing over who walks through the door, pie cannons, hair dye in the washer, etc. if we do get caught, you won’t take the blame. Scouts honor!”

Stan wasn’t sure if he believed him but considering it’s Shorty, he will somehow get involved. Hope Jumbo never learns of his involvement. He shudders thinking of the consequences.

“Fine, but no one must ever know it was us or so help me I’ll get you back somehow.”

Shorty jumps up and runs toward a chest that Stan hasn't noticed before, “you won’t regret it….much.”

Stan sighs, accepting his fate as an accomplish. 

Stan finds himself on his hands and knees while Shorty stands on him trying to put up a bucket full of water over the door that leads to the center of the ship. 

“Why could you just sit on my shoulders instead of on my back. You're killing it!” Stan complains. 

“Hush” 

Stan grumbles hoping no one walks in on them. Jumbo seemed to get suspicious of Stan spending a lot of time with Shorty. He wasn’t sure if Jumbo was onto him or just jealous of his time with Shorty. He’s hoping it’s jealousy, easier to appease him if it was. 

“Done!” Shorty jumps down and Stan gets up, rubbing his back. 

“How many more pranks are there to set up?” Stan asks hoping they were finished. It was down time on the ship, meaning less Klowns walking around to activate their traps. Shorty wanted the traps to activate around the same time, causing confusion and panic.

Stan just wants to go back to sleep, have Jumbo cuddle him and hoping for morning sex but nooo Shorty had to drag him around the ship for some massive prank war that could get them in trouble with Zilla, the leader of this ship.

“Don’t worry! We're almost done. I have one more prank to set up and then you could go back to your room.” Shorty starts to walk away with Stan following after. Hope Jumbo doesn’t notice his absence.

Sadly for Stan, Jumbo definition noticed. Slowly growling to himself as he stocked the ship looking for his wayward mate. If he is with Shorty again, he is going to end him. The other klowns that we’re still up were wary of him, stepping aside in fear not wanting to increase his wrath. 

Rudy was walking towards Jumbo when he stopped him to ask if he'd seen his mate anywhere. Rudy shakes his head and says maybe Fatso has, pointing down the hall. 

Jumbo walks until he sees Fatso, asking if he’s seen his mate. Fatso nods and says, “I saw him following after Shorty. That was heading towards the pools.”

Jumbo was surprised but stumped toward the pools. Stan better have a good excuse for his absence.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Wouldn’t the females be really upset with us messing with their spa pool?” Stan asked worried when Shorty was messing around in the ball pit. This was apparently a relaxation pool with jets that was mostly used by the female Klowns but really for anyone looking to relax. 

Shorty was putting a fake worm in the jets so when activated, they would have a slithering effect, scathing whoever uses the pool thinking there was something there. 

Stan was in the pool with Shorty helping him out while looking towards the door to see if anyone walks in. Stan was worried, these were the private pools and he didn’t want to get caught in it with Shorty or it would reach Jumbo somehow and Stan didn’t want that. 

“Are you almost done? I would like to get out already before someone walks in.” Whispers Stan. 

“Did you put up the sign?” Answers back Shorty.

Silence follows….

“N-no”

Heavy footsteps can be heard heading their way. They both panic looking for a hiding spot before ducking down in the ball pit, hoping whoever it was just walks by. 

“Please walk pass. Please walk pass. Please walk pass.” Stan repeats in preyer. 

“Hush” Shorty whispers. 

Sadly his answer was ignored, the door slowly opens with Jumbo stepping inside, slowly looking around. 

Stan covered his mouth, not wanting to make a sound and give them away. They were sinking further into the pool as Jumbo started to stalk around the room. 

Stan closed his eyes, willing him to leave the room when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him up. 

Letting out a startled, Stan covered his mouth with wide eyes coming face to face with an unhappy Jumbo. 

“Oh, hey Jumbo, what are you doing here? Hehehe….”

Jumbo scowled at him, “I should be asking you the same thing. I haven’t seen you in a couple hours and when it’s time for bed, you're not in our room. Would you care to explain why that is?”

Stan hesitates to answer as Jumbo, still holding him up, waits for an answer.

“I-I wanted to take a nice relaxing sit in the pool because it had been a while since I was here by myself without you. Not that I’m unhappy with you or something but I would like to have a moment by myself without you hovering or demanding my attention.” Stan gives a sheepish smile.

Jumbo relaxes his expression and carries Stan bridal style out the room, “You should have told me or left a note. I was worried when I couldn’t find you.”

Stan gets embarrassed, pushing his face in Jumbo’s neck when looking back at Shorty who has raised his head from the ball pit while waving goodbye to Stan. 

The next couple of hours are going to be interesting. 

A hard knocking on the door woke up Stan and Jumbo. Stan was cuddled against Jumbo’s side, mumbles and turns the other way bringing the blankets over his head. Jumbo grumbles, getting up to answer the door.

Stan wasn’t awake enough to hear who was at the door or what they were talking about but he was slowly going back to sleep before someone shakes him awake.

Startled, Stan pushes whoever shook him before he feels the covers are pulled off himself and his arms pulled forward. 

Jumbo was staring at Stan with a suspicious look. 

“W-what’s with that look? Who was at the door?” Stan asks.

“It was Rudy who was telling me about several traps or pranks being activated around the ship. Several Klowns have fallen victim. You wouldn’t happen to know anything?” Jumbo leaned over Stan forcing him on his back on the bed.

Stan puts his hand on Jumbo’s shoulders. “Why would you ask me that? All I did was hang out with Shorty then have a sit in on the pool.”

“It’s because you were with Shorty all day yesterday that makes me suspicious that you did more than talk so my dear, is there something you want to admit?” Jumbo pins Stan down on the bed awaiting his answer. 

“Really, it could have just been Shorty who did it by himself or someone else that could have set it up. Why are you always suspicious of me? Don’t think I forgot about the time someone messed with the limboing and you were suspicious of me when it was Spikey the whole time so why isn’t this any different. Are you trying to tell me something? Do you really lack trust in me this much that any accident that happens, I somehow have a hand in it. If so, then we shouldn’t be together then.”

Stan turns his ahead to the side so as to not look at Jumbo, as his eyes start to water.

Jumbo, in shock, gets up and hugs Stan in comfort not wanting his mate to leave him. Stan lets him while thinking Shorty totally owes him a lot because it’s not fun to emotionally manipulate his lover. 

“I don’t want you to see me as an unworthy mate,” Jumbo tightens his hold on Stan where he struggles to loosen up, “but if you try to lie or use those crocodile tears to escape punishment, you have another thing coming. Understand?”

Stan quickly nods his head resulting in Jumbo letting go. 

Jumbo stands at his full height, “As punishment for making me do more work, you can’t leave my side for 24 hrs.” Jumbo holds out his hand toward Stan.

Stan sighs and slowly grabs on and gets up, “How did you know I was involved?” He mumbles. 

Jumbo chuckles, pulling his mate toward the dresser. “You mentioned Shorty and Fatso told me that you guys were roaming the ship. He followed you guys and saw what you did and told me when I saw him. Next time you're going to pull a prank, make sure you're not followed.”

“Damn it, then what about Shorty? Is he going to get punished too.” Stan says while dressing up for the day. 

“He‘ll get his punishment and you’ll get yours. Come.” 

Jumbo heads toward the door while Stan follows behind, imagining what's going to happen. This should definitely be the last time Stan ever helped Shorty with anything cause he somehow always got dragged down with him.


End file.
